Potentiometers, linear variable differential transformers (LVDTs), lasers, and LED based systems may be used for position measurement. In general, the LVDT and potentiometer type of sensors require a mechanical connection between the moving object and the sensor. Hence, it is not possible to use these sensors in a case where the moving object is isolated, such as a piston moving inside an engine. Making the mechanical connection requires modification of the design of the system, requires assembly, and can expose the sensors to a harsh environment where their performance reduces. Another limitation of these types of sensors is that the size of the sensor increases as the range of measurement increases.
Laser and LED sensors do not require mechanical connection. However, they require a clear line of sight to the moving object. Hence, their application becomes limited in cases where the moving object is optically isolated. Another requirement of the sensor is that the surface of the moving object should reflect a certain percentage of the laser beam. Laser and LEDs that provide sub-mm level accuracy are highly expensive.
Some position measurement systems that are based on magnetic fields only provide a binary measurement of position (e.g., an indication of whether the object is to the left or the right of the sensor), and do not provide a continuous measurement of position. Some position measurement systems that are based on magnetic fields require installation of an extra magnet on the moving object, and an array of magnetic sensor devices is placed adjacent to the moving object. In such a system, the required short gap (i.e., 0.5 mm to 5.5 mm) between the sensor and the moving object limits the applicability of the sensor in cases where a thicker isolation of the moving object is required. Another major drawback of such a system is that the size of the sensor increases with the increase in the range of measurement of the sensor. For example, if it is desired to measure the position of a hydraulic piston whose range of motion is 500 mm, the length of the sensor should be at least 500 mm. In some systems, the size of the magnets attached to the moving object are different based on the desired range of motion, and can be as large as 20 mm in diameter and 7 mm in thickness, limiting the placement of magnets in a moving piston in an engine or a hydraulic cylinder. Some of these systems also have poor linearity. The accuracy of magnetic sensors can be adversely affected by external magnetic objects coming close to the sensors.